


Happy new year!

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Little smut, M/M, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron and Robert celebrate together in the Mill, with champagne.





	Happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!!!

The champagne glasses clashed and clanked together as he moved to the couch, holding them by two fingers and looking luxuriously happy. He snuggled next to his husband, sneaking one arm around the other man’s waist, giving the man a peck on the cheek. All the while just taking his time with his movements, taking in the delighted feeling of a new year. 

“ Robert open the fucking champagne will you. “ Aaron said annoyed with his husband but still kissed him back on the lips. He leaned his head against his husbands shoulder and sighed in contentment. 

Robert huffed out a laugh at his husbands grumpiness. “ Alright honey calm down. “ He mocked as he attempted to do a posh voice. 

Aaron pulled back giving his husband a disgusted glare and rolled his eyes whilst a frown forming. He slap slightly at Robert’s chest, whilst pointing at him with one finger. “ Don’t and I mean don’t ever call me honey again. I won’t hesitate to divorce you. “ he threatened. 

Robert held his hands up in surrender as he popped open the champagne, it made a fizzing noise with some cloudy fizz came out of the top. He poured the golden liquid into the two glasses, ignoring the liquid as it ran down the bottle and his hand, making it sticky. 

He handed his husband the glass as he clanked it. “ To a new year. “ he announced. 

“ in about 30 minutes. “ Aaron deadpanned with a smirk on his face, looking at his watch. 

Robert rolled his eyes fondly and tugged his legs under himself as he leaned on his hand to properly face Aaron. Which annoyed Aaron when he was very comfortable leaning against him. 

“ What do you want to do then? For 30 minuets? “ He asked. 

Aaron looked at him and upturned his mouth into a small smirk. He removed the glass from Robert’s hand and started kissing Robert’s neck whilst moving down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Robert moaned as he tugged Aaron’s dark curls, “ mmmm. “ Aaron kissing his husband on the lips, pushing his tongue in whilst biting Robert’s bottom lip lightly. 

He pulled back started sucking on Robert’s neck, there was a sensitive spot just below his ear it was Aaron’s spot, he sucked hard and left a red mark in its wake. They carried on kissing as they become hard, Robert removed Aaron’s jeans and pants as he did the same to Robert. But he pulled back as his legs were either side of Robert, he looked at him shyly as he stroked Robert’s bare, red marked chest.

“ Can we just cuddle? And just drink champagne and talk about nonsense? “ he asked softly. Robert nodded his head and smiled, he pulled Aaron on top of him as they swigged from the bottle of the champagne. 

“ Remember when we did this on our honeymoon? “ Aaron said smiling, playing with Robert’s fingers as he moved slightly to look at his face. 

Robert nodded, the smile permanent on his face. “ We were laying on that massive king sized bed for 2 days, just having sex and drinking loads. “ he laughed, they went to Jamaica for 2 weeks and it was beautiful, the trees, beaches and tropical plants. 

“ We just lived on room service didn’t we? “ 

“ that chocolate cake was amazing. “ Robert said remembering the endless layers of milky chocolate, with white chocolate on the top. It tasted amazing, it was a whole cake, it could serve 8 people and guess what Robert does? 

“ You eaten half of it! Barely left me any! And you kept buying it for the whole 2 weeks! “ Aaron mocked him for that calling him the chocolate monster. 

“ It was nice! “ he defended himself. 

“ Yeh? Well you probably gained a stone from eating it all! “ Aaron replied cheekily prodding Robert’s stomach as he turned over to face him. 

“ I gained 2 pounds actually and the swimming helped. “ He said grumpily, making Aaron laugh. Aaron can remember that day as if it was yesterday. 

( He went for a shower and when he entered the bedroom he spotted Robert eating the cake with his hands. “ Honestly your gonna get diabetes if your gonna eat that amount. “ he said basically judging his husband. 

Robert frowned at him looking offended. “ No I’m not. “ he sounded like a 3 year old. 

Aaron smiled as he climbed onto the bed moving the plate away onto the floor, he pushed Robert down and started stroking Robert’s bloated stomach. “ Chocolate Monster.” He said against Robert’s lips as he kissed him, tasting the chocolate in his mouth. ) 

“ You still looked fit though. “ Aaron said coming out of his little day dream. 

“ Don’t I always? “ he said smugly. 

“ Will you stop being smug for a second? “ He said playing annoyed, he gently kissed Robert’s lips again. “ I did have a thing though. “ Aaron started as his cheeks reddened. 

“ What was it? “ he smiled. 

“ I dunno it’s weird. “ Aaron slightly panicked and started to close in on his self. 

Robert pulled him closer as he kissed his forehead. “ I won’t find it weird promise. “ he encouraged him to continue. 

“ I quite liked you eating cake, and I liked how your stomach bloated. “ Robert frowned. “ I mean I’ve always liked your stomach and it’s so comfortable and soft and when you were eating it’s just I got attracted to it. “ Aaron talked fast and he put his head down against Robert’s chest as he felt so embarrassed. 

“ You have a eating kink Mr Sugden Dingle? “ he mocked. 

“ Don’t laugh at me. “ he mumbled feeling a little upset that his husbands laughing at him. 

“ Come on. Honestly I’m not laughing at ya. I actually find it cute and quite fit to be honest. “ He said looking at Aaron’s worried face. 

“ Really? “ 

“ yeh. I’m pleased that me being fat makes you think I’m hot and still attractive. “ Robert smiles making one of his most hidden insecurities into a joke. But Aaron saw right through it. 

“ Your not fat rob, and you will always be attractive. “ He smiled softly. 

He smiles softly and looks at the time. “ It’s 10 minutes to go. “ Robert said surprised. 

“ god where did those 20 minuets go? “ 

“ Well they do say time flies when your having fun. “ He says smugly. 

“ God such an arrogant bastard. “ 

“ It’s been said. “ Robert smiles and leans in for another snog. 

“ What new year revolutions do you have then? “ Aaron asked after gulping down the champagne which both men had forgotten about. 

“ Hey don’t take all of it. “ He said taking the bottle off him as he had a good gulp full. “ Err? Be healthy? “ he shrugged. 

“ Your fine as it is. “ Aaron said frustrated as he swatted his chest lightly. 

“ Of course your gonna say that! I’m your husband. “ 

“ As your husband I’m telling you are every bit as fit now than the first time I met you. Fitter actually. “ Aaron wriggled his eyebrows with a goofy smile on. 

“ So are you Mr Dingle. “ He slurred the fizz finally going to his head. 

“ Sugden Dingle muppet. “ 

“ Actually I’ve got one - To still have you by my side for the rest of my life. To always talk to each other and be truthful. “ Robert was looking for a little laugh as he said that but it came more across as sad than anything. 

Aaron looked touched. “ Rob, “ He said softly. “ We’re better now aren’t we? And it’ll be one new year as husbands, a new year officially as well, birthdays and holidays as husbands. “ he listed on smiling. 

“ I can’t wait. “ 

“ The countdown!! “ Aaron screeched as he got up and started jumping and shouting with the fireworks banging in the background.

“ God your so drunk. “ He laughed shaking his head. 

“ Come here now husband. “ He replied drunkly. 

10! 

9! 

8! 

7! 

6!

5! 

4! 

3!

2!

1!! 

“ HAPPY NEW YEAR. “ Both men screamed as Aaron shook the bottle and it exploded fizz going everywhere as he poured it all over Robert. Both men laughing as they got wet in champagne, all sticky but they didn’t care, it was a new year of being husbands. They kissed roughly, hands going through sticky hair as they went upstairs to have a very sticky shower together.


End file.
